


Ali d'airone

by LaraDAmore



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Boys In Love, Introspection, M/M, Missing Scene, Sentimental, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraDAmore/pseuds/LaraDAmore
Summary: "So di avere ancora i tuoi occhi addosso, li sento perforare la carta e deridermi per il mio stato d'agitazione.Smettila, Jian Yi! Proprio non capisci la situazione in cui mi hai messo, dopo che mi hai confessato i tuoi sentimenti? Oppure, semplicemente, non te ne importa?Sei il mio più caro amico, ma adesso come adesso non so più chi sei."





	

**_È_** una domenica pomeriggio come tante altre, quella che stiamo consumando insieme. Blindati in camera mia, dove siamo soliti incontrarci, a giocare ai videogiochi e a leggere fumetti.  
Dalla finestra socchiusa ci raggiunge un filo d'aria piuttosto piacevole. Ti scompiglia un po' i capelli rendendoli dei vivaci fili dorati, ma tu non ci badi e continui a premere i pulsanti del joystick, borbottandomi distratto qualche frase per tener viva un minimo di conversazione. D'un tratto ti volti per sorridermi ed io realizzo in quel preciso momento che non sto più rivolgendo interesse alla mia lettura preferita, bensì a te. Imbambolato come un idiota, ti fisso da chissà quanto tempo e perché. Te ne sei accorto anche tu, perché mi lanci un'occhiatina maliziosa che mi infiamma il viso di vergogna.  
  
"Che hai, Xixi?" Mi chiedi. "Sei rosso come un pomodoro! Non ti senti bene?"  
Che stronzo sei. Se non mi sentissi in difetto nei tuoi confronti per averti fissato finora, ti tirerei un pugno su quel visino d'angelo incasinato che ti ritrovi.  
"Sto bene."  
"Sicuro, sicuro?"  
  
Abbozzi un sorriso da furfante e adesso ne ho davvero abbastanza; con una gomitata ti comunico di riprendere la tua partita e poi mi butto tra le pagine del fumetto, per chiudere del tutto la questione.  
So di avere ancora i tuoi occhi addosso, li sento perforare la carta e deridermi per il mio stato d'agitazione.  
  
Smettila, Jian Yi! Proprio non capisci la situazione in cui mi hai messo, dopo che mi hai confessato i tuoi sentimenti? Oppure, semplicemente, non te ne importa?  
Sei il mio più caro amico, ma adesso come adesso non so più chi sei.  
  
Lascio andare la tensione in un sospiro e cerco di concentrarmi sulla storia che ho tra le mani. Fingo, come faccio da un po', che vada tutto bene tra noi, quando invece per me non è così. Perché sarebbe ingiusto da parte mia gravarti del peso della mia confusione. Perché ti voglio bene, anche se non quel genere di bene che vorresti tu.  
Sfoglio un paio di pagine e tu mi provochi di nuovo, accarezzandomi la fronte. Reagisco d'istinto schiaffeggiando via le tue dita, gesto che ti contraria visibilmente.  
Mi affretto a scusarmi, ma non basta.  
  
"Controllavo solo che stessi davvero bene." Ti giustifichi. Poi ti giri di schiena e mi condanni al tuo silenzio.  
Terminata la partita al videogioco, te ne vai. Sorridente, senza un velo di rancore, mi saluti come sempre appena mi scorgi alla finestra. Il tramonto dipinge il quartiere di rosso e arancio, allunga le ombre degli alberi, delle case e anche la tua. Che a osservarla bene, mentre saltelli come un giullare lungo la via del ritorno, assume la curiosa forma di un airone cenerino.  
  
Mai più. Mi prometto, seguendo il tuo volo ferito. Mai più sarò causa del tuo dolore. Sono pronto a renderlo mio. Da subito.  
Sarà un dolce soffrire, se così facendo ti restituirò la forza di spiegare le ali.

 


End file.
